


Home Again

by dragonshost



Series: Dragon's Armada Project [21]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Minerva has mixed feelings about returning to Sabertooth.





	Home Again

Minerva watched her guild mates party at her return, her own mixed feelings about the subject not reflected in the least on the other Sabertooth members' faces. Energy abounded in a guild once smothered with silence. It felt foreign to her; she was a stranger in a place that had once been comforting in its familiarity, if not for warmth. Now that alien heat saturated every corner, filling up the building and chasing away the lingering remains of her father's long, cold shadow.

Without that shadow, Minerva felt lost, and unsure of herself. Adrift.

She didn't miss it, not exactly. Minerva knew that this warmth, the light, was good for her, and good for Sabertooth. But it made her uncomfortable. For now.

It must have shown on her face, for when the guild's silver-haired Celestial mage caught sight of her, her own expression lost its happy glow and concern swept into its place. Before Minerva could move away, Yukino was already making her way towards her, and courtesy dictated that the reluctant mage remain.

"Minerva-sama!" she said, settling onto the bench beside her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Mutely, Minerva shook her head. At least it wasn't a lie. She really did feel ill.

Yukino pressed a cool hand into Minerva's forehead. "You do feel flushed..." she murmured. The silver-haired woman swept a trailing strand of hair back from Minerva's face, tucking it behind her ear. "Maybe you should head home for the night. Let me get my coat, and I'll go with you."

"No!" Minerva blurted out, crumpling inward when Yukino recoiled at the harsh words. "You don't... you don't have to."

Shoulders relaxing, Yukino smiled at her. "I would like to, though. We're family. We're supposed to take care of each other."

Pain spiked in Minerva's heart, wicked and cruel. "Family, you say. How is it that you can call me that, after what _mine_ did to you?"

"What he did is not your fault." Yukino gently closed her hands over the older woman's, rubbing soothing circles on her knuckles. "It's not your fault, Minerva-sama."

"But I was too late," she whispered, clinging to the comforting warmth of Yukino's hands though she had no claim to her kindness. "And my father, he... he humiliated you. I could have prevented that. If I had been just a little sooner in returning..."

Yukino shook her head. "You returned in time to save Lector-sama. That is enough." Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears, and her smile was wobbly, yet still full of the kindness that had once been so rare in Sabertooth. "I have no doubt that you would have done the same for me."

Minerva was not as certain.

"Besides," Yukino continued, either ignoring or not noticing Minerva's hesitation to agree, "I was alright thanks to the kindness of many people. Natsu-sama and Lucy-sama for believing me more worthy than that. Arcadios-sama for giving me a place and a duty, if only for a short time. My spirits for supporting and loving me. Kagura-sama for wanting me. Sting-sama, and Rogue-sama, for apologizing, for making amends. And finally... Sabertooth, for welcoming me home."

Then she smiled again, a wide, joyful thing brimming with emotions Minerva could not properly put a name to.

"I'm so happy to get the chance say the same to you. So welcome home, Minerva-sama. Welcome home."

Minerva brought their joined hands to her lips, and brushed a gentle kiss against Yukino's knuckles. All the while, shining droplets fell from her eyes. The gems glistened where they landed on their skin.

Family. It would take a long time for it to mean something other than pain, and fear, and despair.

But Minerva was certain, with these people - with this woman's heart - she would eventually get there.

"I'm home."


End file.
